Don't Let Go
by raven716
Summary: Hera finds a teenage girl from her past the daughter of an old friend, who is has a the sweetest personality, but also been raised as a killer making her views a bit twisted, this girl also is force-sensitive child making her deadly. She unknowingly is walking down the dark side, Hera will do all she can to keep her from there. And give her what she needs.
1. Chapter 1

Being raised like this, to be just kill. How could such person do this, she was not to blame as she brought this way, was she nice? Yes, she was the sweetest girl anyone could meet. Never she thought what she doing, being a gladiator killer was a bad thing. She was told by her "family"it was a way to keep them safe which was why she had to "get rid or play" of whoever was put before her. So they would not hurt her "family." Happily obliging to what they wanted, she did not think twice and would "get rid"of them. Making her family happy, which in the long run made her happy. And whenever she would preform such a deed, it was impossible to touch her, she didn't know why nor did she understand why. All she knew was that she was able to hold them up in the air, and when her hand closed tightly, whoever it was their breath was taken from them, as if squeezed from their lungs, as their head limped to the side. She would get praise from her "family". Never did she see the outside, all her 14 years, her "family" kept her in her "room". With bars all around, never did she think of leaving, she had to be a good girl. And who knew maybe they would let her. But all that matter was that she made her "family"happy. Everytime she used her strange gift, she felt as if something was calling to her, that she couldn't understand. So she just let it be. And did what she was told, "get rid." To keep her family safe for another day. Her favorite color had started to become red, as she seen it many times while protecting them. It fascinated her yet, scared her as well. But did she know better. No. Lies that twisted her core that she was not at all aware of. Her twisted views of right and wrong had falsely corrupted her. But she did know. How could she?

The door to her room opened up, her heart jumped with joy. She was called once again to defend her family. In her tatter clothes nothing really but animal skin line cloth that covered what it needed too. There was no top, her long thick unruly red hair reaching to her ankles was fashioned to cover her top, her body had just a few deep scars, on her smooth pure white skin with what she believed where bracelets heavy metal iron chains around her wrist and ankles. Her bright yellow eyes look up, wasting no time out of impulse and dashes out to defend her "family."

The crowd cheered as their bets where collected, as the challenger came forward they where a husky individual with large tusks that emerged from their lower jaw, as they give a might roar to show their power. Which got the crowed railed up, using their large fist to pound their to show their ferocity as they demanded to see their opponent, the crowd roared and roared impatiently as the announcer introduced the challenger which made the coward roar, next as the heavy metal doors began to open and the silhouettet of a teenage girl started to approach, when the full figure came out it was a teenage girl no one could really guess her age, though most guessed with her body she was either 15 or 16, thought she could just be more develop than most girls her age. She looks at the one she is "play" with, with the sweetest smile. The challenger points his finger and throws his head back with a mighty mocking laugh, as if this was some sort of joke. Though while he laughed, the announcer knew better as a smirk came across this lips. The teen girl looks at her chains around her arms, though she had always been told they where bracelets. Jiggling them with a happy smile.

Not at all paying attention to what was going on around her, her actions where that of a child. A youngling. Playing with the chains swinging them like nothing. When the noise went off to begin "play". The challenger comes charging at her, just as he goes in, she dodges his attack with ease. Laughing, amused at his action. Realizing this the challenger was in disbelief at what just happen, looking at her. She waves to him, which he took as taunting, he then again goes after her, she moves just fine, he kept going and going. She truly did enjoy this game of tag.

Others could see she had the advantage due to her small stature, but many felt she would be done for soon, since the other one had power compared to her. Getting distracted by something, her back remained turned to her "playmate". Seeing, the challenger goes in for the final blow, just when he thought he was going to get her, she turns around and without touching him suspends him in mid-air. Much to his shock, he looks at her, as she still had her back turned, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Her laughs could be heard, as she laughed and her hand started to clinch into a fist, he felt his breathing starting to short. As if someone was strangling him, but there where no hands around his throat.

So he scratched at nothing, he looks at the back of the girl with scared pleading eyes, only for crack to be heard and his body went limp. Feeling that, the girl gets up and drops his body. Looking at her "playmate"who was now longer playing with her, making her sad. But then happy as she saved her family. The crowd was stun, but then began to cheer. The teen looks up with a smile waving her arms in the air, when she felt something that made her look into the crowd for a little bit, finding a pair of wide shocked baby blue eyes, she didn't get a chance to look at their face. She got taken away but she looked back for the blue eyes again along with a pair of blue eyes looking at her as well.

Back in the crowd, the pair light baby blue eyes still in shock, they couldn't believe what they just saw. Their hand trembled, as tears came to the corner. The one next to the them with blue eyes looks at the one next to them."Hera... you know her?"

Hera nods her head slowly still in shock"...I can't believe it...Siria..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa, whoa hold on you want to what?"Zeb looks at Tei'lek in disbelief at what she just told the whole crew."Hera, you're crazy right? She's crazy right?"he looks to Kanan who's serious face told Lasat it wasn't a joke.

"Hera, are you sure you know this girl?"Sebina looks to her wondering as well even if her words sounded cautious.

"It is, I know it. I could feel it."Hera tells the crew though they could see her mind was still on the teen girl she saw a couple of hours ago. Hera was sure it had to be her, she knew it and felt it once the girl looked her way and their eyes locked just for second. Those same yellow eyes she remember looking at her so bright and carefree. Back then she was only a infant while Hera herself was a child turning into a pre-teen.

Her mother was a friend of her family's tribe and a friend of Hera. Thinking back to when mother first came to her home planet she was much older than Hera by far but they still shared a close relationship. And now finding her daughter here thrown into a gladiator game to the death that she was sure Siria was not aware of, caused the Tei'lek great amount of fury just thinking about it. If it wasn't Kanan who had to pull her out of there she might have easily gotten herself killed.

Coming back to Ghost her ship she informed the crew of her findings, and told them all how they would be breaking you out. Which was the reason why Zeb was not at all fully along with this plan, she could see the others where not as well.

"Even if this kid."Zeb speaks"You said yourself Kanan that she just like misfit over here."he thumbs over Ezra their newest member of their crew.

"Hey"he protest.

"She can use the force, but not in a good way. She's unstable. Where you exact words"Zeb looks to Kanan repeating what he said about newly discovered force sensitive girl."What good will it be having someone who is unstable with us, for all we know she could easily just snap our necks like that. At least with Ezra you've been training him, but this girl is like a ticking time bomb."

"It's not her fault that she's became like that."Hera steps in defending Siria."She doesn't know what she's doing. I don't see what the issue is for saving her."

"The issue is, she's unstable from what you and Kanan have said about her. She was raised to fight and kill. Now I don't know about you, but I think all of us would sleep much better not having someone on ship who can do that."Zeb goes against her.

"I agree with Zeb, Hera. She sounds to far gone to do anything. Who knows what she can do. She's probably better off where she is. Who knows who she will react when we do take her away. Personally, I don't want to find out."Sabine agrees with Zeb.

"Kanan, can't you train her?"Hera looks to the Jedi pleading with him."You're training Ezra, can't you train her?"

Everyone looks to him, waiting for his final decision. Kanan looks at everyone calmly sighing weighing both opinions heavily. He understood where Zeb was coming from, he could feel how strong the force from that teen girl, and seem to suffocate him. He felt she was so close no to close to the dark. He did agree with Hera that it was not her fault to blame, but the idea of trying to training like he was doing Ezra was another story. Then again, if someone else did sense her and take her, who knows what the outcome would be. Closing his eyes in deep thought, he opens his eyes looking at everyone. His eyes landed on Hera for a bit, as he looked around at everyone. Standing up firmly.

_A young Hera hide her eyes then removed her hands playing peek a boo with the little infant that sat infront of her, her name was Siria she had smooth white skin with thick truffle of red hair on the top of her head, as her bright yellow eyes gleamed with with simplistic happiness from Hera's simple game. Hera couldn't help but smile at the delight of infant's laughter. Whom she had grown an attachment to. She didn't know where it came from, but ever since Siria and her mother had came to her home planet and her family allowed them to stay due to the Empire. Hera remember when they found Siria and her mother, the infant was not born yet. After being on the planet for sometimes, Siria was born, a healthy baby girl. It had been a year since Siria and her mother Livia. Who was a striking woman with white skin she shared with her daughter, as well the red hair though her eyes where shimmer sort of pink. Compared that of her daughter's eyes. _

_As Hera played with Siria while her mother was often away, she knew the infant did not mind her company at all. Though Hera would often wonder where Livia was. Picking up the little one as she bounced her up and down on knee, making her laugh. Bringing her to eye level, Hera couldn't help but look into her bright yellow eyes that always made Hera smile no matter what. It was what she named after, the name Hera gave her. Her mother was not able too, since she the birth caused her to passout. _

_"Aren't you a natural?"a familier smooth silky voice gets Hera's attention, making the young girl turn around to find Livia in all her beauty, though that was expected from her race her half Zeltron side which she Livia received her looks as well hair color along with eye color and spectacular physique though her skin color had to be from her another part of her heritage. Even so Livia was still pretty, being only now 17 having her child at 16. She had a body of that an adult which she was not ashamed of showing wearing tight clothes. She smiles down at Hera, who happily gets up greeting her. Holding her baby close._

_"Livia, you're back."Hera greets her."Siria and I missed you."she holds out her baby to the mother, who was hesitant to touch the little one, but does so anyway gently. Hera looks at the little one, as it started to cry from its mother's touch much to the shock of Hera, surely after year her daughter had grown use to her mother by now. Quickly Livia moves her hand away. As Hera starts to sooth the crying one."Calm down now, it's your mother. Be much nicer."she tells the little one, who slowly started to calm down. Hera looks at Livia with sorry look."Sorry Livia."she apologizes to her._

_Livia brushes it off with a hearty laugh."It's alright."she tells her walking away. Hera watches, then looks back at the infant who now had stopped once her mother left._


End file.
